Te souvient-il ?
by BobSherlock
Summary: Harry Potter, adulte marié et père de famille, reçoit une lettre. Il y apprend la mort de Minerva McGonagall. Les souvenirs refont surface. Et, alors qu'il retire la lettre de son enveloppe, un objet glisse dans sa main. Le dernier cadeau de la Directrice de Poudlard. OS


Ouaip, entre deux fiches et avec mes trois heures de sommeil par nuit, je poste ça. Une idée qui traînait dans mon esprit depuis pas mal de temps et qui a vu beaucoup d'essais ratés. Bref, un petit OS, donc, sur notre bonne Minerva, mais à travers deux autres visions.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et vive les fautes que je n'ai pas vu, malgré les conseils avisés de ma chère Morgane ! ;-)

Amitié dearies !

Lola.

* * *

**Te souvient-il ? **

_Cher Harry ;_

_Voilà longtemps que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettre. Mais, après tout, je me plais à dire, en ces temps de paix, « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ». Pardonne-moi de confirmer ce dicton. C'est assez étrange, cette situation. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tout ça, c'est... c'est si imprévu, si rapide. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tellement pas. Mais, après tout, oui, c'est la vie. Tu dois rire. Je trouve que cette phrase ne me va pas du tout. Ron est allé parler à Neville, mais s'il lisait tout ça, il se moquerait sûrement de moi. Il me dirait que je tourne trop autour du pot et que tu dois sûrement être en train de t'impatienter. Ou bien tu as déjà lu l'information en survolant la lettre, au détour d'une phrase... Pardonne-moi, encore une fois. C'est tellement dur à annoncer. Et puis, tu me connais, toujours à tordre un sujet dans tous les sens, quand je ne veux pas arriver au bout. Par Merlin, si je pouvais toujours tordre celui-ci sans jamais atteindre le moment fatidique... Mais comment choisir le bon moment ? Je me suis déjà tellement retourné l'esprit. J'aimerais venir te le dire en face, Harry, mais... mais je ne sais pas. Ça serait si vite expédié. Et puis, Ron... Ron a voulu que ce soit moi qui te l'annonce, et il sait très bien qu'en face de toi, je n'aurais jamais pu._

_Ah... J'entends déjà Ron me dire d'arrêter tout ça, tout ce bazar de pensées. Si seulement c'était si facile. Si seulement je pouvais te le dire... comme ça. Sans réfléchir, sans penser. Sans me retourner la tête pour trouver un moyen de te protéger. Toutes ces personnes qui me diraient que tout ça, c'est comme arracher un pansement ; que plus vite on s'en débarrasse et moins cela fait de mal. C'est une pensée tellement égoïste ! Comment ne pas annoncer certaines nouvelles en douceur ? Comment ne pas préparer une personne qui nous est cher à une annonce que l'on sait difficile ? Tout lui balancer, comme ça, de but en blanc ? C'est cruel ! Non, vraiment, je crois que je ne penserais jamais comme ça. _

_Par Merlin, t'ai-je fais peur ?! Avec tout ça. Avec tout ce... ce bazar, oui, clairement. Toutes ces formules et ces... Bon sang. Je me relie et je me dis que c'est tellement... moi. Ça me ferait presque rire, si je ne serais pas déjà en train de pleurer. Tiens, ça m'arrache tout de même un sourire. Ah. Je dévie encore sur autre chose. Quelle imbécile. Si je m'écoutais, je te raconterais toute ma vie. Ce que j'ai mangé hier. Les progrès de mes enfants. Les nouveaux chatons de Dobby. Ils sont tellement mignons. Ron a encore râlé, tu le connais. Mais Rose à réussi à le calmer, et puis elle connait des gens qui en cherchent, alors tout va s'arranger. C'est fou ce que ce chat peut vivre longtemps. Je ne compte même plus les années, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus vieux que moi ! Mais bon, ça ne peut pas être vrai, bien sûr, puisque Pattenrond me l'avait ramené quand je suis retourné à Poudlard, et puis Minerva avait voulut en récupérer un à son tour, tu te souviens ? Oh... Je me suis encore laissé distraire, pardonne-moi. S'il-te-plait. _

_En parlant de Minerva, Harry. C'est d'elle dont il faut que je te parle. Je pense que j'ai déjà bien assez tourné autour de ce foutu pot. Harry... Elle est décédée. Partie. C'est finis. C'est dit. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids se retire de mes épaules. C'est... horrible, Harry. C'est tellement horrible. J'ai l'impression de faire une mauvaise blague à un ami. J'aurais même préféré, mais non. Ce n'est que la triste vérité._

_Je la cherchais. Ce matin, elle n'est pas venue au déjeuner. Je ne m'en suis pas forcément inquiété, elle avait l'air fatigué, hier soir. Je me suis dis qu'elle avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de repos et qu'elle mangeait dans ses appartements. (Merlin, que je trouve tout cela stupide, maintenant.) J'ai passé une journée des plus banales. Il n'y a rien eu. Rien. Pas un signe, rien. Ce que j'aimerais en parler avec Sibylle, juste pour lui faire dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Enfin... Une journée banale, oui. Et puis, avant le repas, j'ai voulu la rejoindre dans son bureau. J'avais des questions à lui poser, par rapport à un nouvel examen que l'on pourrait proposer aux cinquièmes années, tu sais, pour leur apprendre à travailler en groupe. Je suis sûr qu'Albus était derrière cette idée, mais Minerva me l'avait juste mentionnée. J'y ai réfléchie, et puis, simplement, je voulais lui en parler. Mais la porte est resté fermée. J'ai tenté plusieurs mots de passes, mais aucun ne fonctionnaient et... Merlin, j'ai tellement paniqué ! Et cette gargouille qui ne voulait rien faire ! J'ai rejoins ses appartements. Là, en revanche, la porte s'est ouverte sans mot de passe. _

_Cela a été... Ça a été... Je... Je crois que je l'ai deviné. Ou, non. Enfin, si. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je suis rentré, en l'appelant. Elle... Elle était... Mon Dieu, Harry. Elle était dans sa chambre. J'ai cru qu'elle dormait. Dormir... Quelle idiote je fais ! Je... J'ai voulu la réveiller, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite. Mais je crois que j'en ai vu assez pour reconnaître un corps sans vie._

_Je ne sais plus quand j'ai commencé à pleurer. Mais je revoyais tout. Remus, Tonks. Tous les cadavres de ma vie. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je crois que je me suis assise sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et que j'ai pleuré. Ou bien ai-je attendu. Peut importe, après tout. J'ai finis par envoyer un message à Eleanor. Je l'ai prié de me rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, j'ai du tout lui expliquer. Merlin tout puissant... Elle a eu un choc. Pas très surprenant, elle a prit la place de Madame Pomfresh après son départ, deux après la guerre, tu te souviens ? Bref. Elle a emmené... Minerva à l'infirmerie. J'ai envoyé un mot aux professeurs, ensuite. Je leur ai demandé de se réunir dans la salle des professeurs. Je ne pouvais leur annoncer ça par Patronus. J'y suis allé, moi aussi. Bien sûr. Et je leur ai tout dis. _

_Après ? Après... Je ne sais plus. Je tombais des nues. J'ai du m'asseoir. Ça faisait mal. Mon cœur battait tellement rapidement, tellement fort. Alors que celui de Minerva ne... ne... Neville. Pauvre de lui. Il n'en revenait pas non plus. Pauvre de nous. Nous étions tous sous le choc. C'était si... irréel. Mais on finit par reprendre contenance, et on agit. Bien sûr, que faire d'autre ? Le dîner approchait. Que faire d'autre ? Je crois que j'ai pleuré. Ou bien n'ai-je jamais cessé de pleurer depuis ma... découverte. Le monde perd là l'une des meilleures sorcières de son temps. Et, ce que je vais dire est peut-être stupide, mais elle faisait partie de ces gens que l'on pense immortel. Comme Albus. Comme Severus. Toutes ces personnes qui donnent l'impression d'appartenir à la terre même, qui ne pourront jamais partir, jamais mourir. Toutes ces personnes qui semble faire partie de la rotation de la vie, comme si la Terre ne pourrait plus jamais tourner sans eux._

_La suite ? Il n'y en a pas. Enfin, si. Mais je ne veux pas la raconter. Tu la devines, je pense. Les élèves, l'école et... Harry, j'étais sa Directrice-Adjointe. Tu te rends compte ? Moi, prendre sa place ? Celle de Albus ? Celle de Severus ? Harry, c'est complètement fou. Minerva veut que je lui succède. Minerva veut que je devienne la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Je le serais quelque temps, de toute manière. Un intérim. Mais jusqu'à ma mort ? En serais-je digne ? Ron m'encourage. Cela ne me surprend pas. Il est fier de moi. C'est gentil. Harry. Je crois que j'en suis incapable. Je n'y arriverais pas. Comment succéder à de telles entités ? Ron me dirait sûrement que « ça, pour être une entité, tu en es une ! » Mais surmonter tout ça... Je ne sais pas._

_Une grande tristesse s'abat sur le château. Tout le monde est en deuil. Même les fantômes. Le monde. _

_Je sais, je parle pour ne rien dire. J'en ai besoin. Ça me soulage. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu me connais, avec le temps. Et puis, la mort de Minerva à fait remonter en moi une vague de souvenir. Oui. Elle a été un modèle durant des années. Durant toute ma vie, en fin de compte. Elle était la mère de tout le monde et tout le monde la respectait. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement. J'ai toujours pensée qu'elle était un aimant à respect. Encore une chose stupide de ma part ! Excuses-moi, Harry. Ça ira mieux. Ça va déjà mieux._

_Harry… Elle a laissé quelque chose pour toi. Ce n'est pas un mot. Tu le trouveras dans l'enveloppe. Prends en soin, c'est le seul qu'elle a laissé. Elle a emporté tout le reste avec elle. Tu devais beaucoup compter à ses yeux pour qu'elle te laisse un bien aussi précieux. Suis-je bête, bien sûr que tu comptais pour elle ! Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais je suis curieuse. Je crois que c'est ma manière de rester debout. Je me demande ce qu'il contient. C'est tout… _

_Elle doit être avec Albus et Severus. Je suis sûr qu'ils font une partie d'échec. Et qu'elle les bat. _

_Toute notre amitié. Toutes nos condoléances._

_Harry, tu me manques, et à Ron aussi._

_Hermione Granger._

**.**

Harry posa la lettre. Dans sa main reposait déjà l'objet si précieux dont parlait Hermione. Ses yeux le brûlaient. En effet, c'était une perte. Une perte immense et douloureuse. Et surprenante. Il aurait voulu se souvenir du visage de cette femme, si spéciale, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne revoyait qu'une silhouette, grande, mince, sèche. Avec un chignon serré et une stature droite. Un reflet sur des lunettes carrées. Un miaulement agacé et un tapotement sur un bureau en bois. Une pile de livre qui s'écrase sur le sol. Des pièces d'un jeu d'échec. Des yeux vifs et perçants. Une main serrée autour de son bras. Une écharpe rouge et or. Un chapeau... Comme c'est drôle, oui. Un chapeau pointu et un balais. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas le souvenir d'une personne. Elle était le souvenir d'une vie. Une myriade de petits détails, joyeux ou tristes, qui façonnent les moments de la vie. De _sa_ vie. Elle était le souvenir de colère, d'agacement, mais aussi de fierté, de respect, de confiance. D'amitié. Elle était l'image d'une mère, juste et protectrice. Elle était le souvenir du courage et de la droiture.

Mais, aujourd'hui, tous ces détails devenaient des souvenirs. Seulement des souvenirs. Car elle n'était plus. Certains diraient qu'elle a eu une belle vie. Qu'elle restera graver dans les mémoires, comme le modèle de la résistance, du combat, de l'espoir et du courage. Qu'elle mériterait une statue à son effigie dans la coure de Poudlard. Certains le diront, oui. Les mêmes personnes qui avaient dit ces mêmes choses pour Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Mais qu'importe. Harry savait que lui ne l'oublierait pas, et c'était l'essentiel.

Une tristesse coula sur lui, comme un miel gluant. Non, Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas eu une belle vie. Elle avait supporté deux guerres, de nombreux échecs, des douleurs inimaginables, des pertes cuisantes, des trahisons terribles. Mais jamais elle n'avait lâché prise. Jamais elle n'avait eu de cesse d'encourager ceux qui le méritaient. Jamais elle n'avait cesser de se battre pour ses principes, pour la sauvegarde de ce monde, si imparfait mais si attachant. Elle s'était fait des ennemis, bien sûr. Mais elle avait su mettre ses différents de côté pour offrir son aide à tous. Même si Harry se souvenait de quelque coups de canne regrettés sur une certaine personne... Toujours est-il que cette femme lui inspirerait à jamais un sens de l'honneur et de la loyauté sans faille. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait abandonné ses amis, même dans les situations où tout le monde se détournait de ces personnes. Même dans les situations où tout leurs proches étaient mal vu. Non, Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais abandonné ceux en qui elle avait toujours cru. Elle n'avait jamais fuis devant le danger, aussi. Toujours à l'affronter de face, à chercher une solution à tout. A trouver une solution à tout, aussi. Alors, non, elle n'avait pas eu une simple _belle_ vie. Elle avait eu une vie pleine, chamboulée. Pas _belle_, en soi, mais une vie. Elle avait laissé sa marque sur le monde. Elle avait eu des amis, des proches, des rires, des enfants. Pleins d'enfants. Des centaines d'enfants. Des enfants qu'elle avait toujours protégé au péril de sa propre vie. Harry le savait. Mais il était triste.

L'Auror reprit la lettre. Il la relut, plus doucement cette fois.

Une seconde fois, la lettre quitta les mains de son lecteur et rejoignit la table. Harry se mit à jouer avec le petit objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Quelques larmes avaient quitter le confort de ses yeux pour glisser sur ses joues, mais il n'était pas vraiment homme à chagrin mouillé. Son regard se perdit dans les méandres de ses réflexions. Quel pouvait être le sens de cet objet ? Du moins, le devinait-il, mais il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas d'autre. Pourquoi. Juste pourquoi. Bizarrement, la curiosité n'était pas lancinante. Oui, il se posait des questions, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Il voulait continuer à jouer avec l'objet circulaire qui roulait si bien, entre ses doigts, dans un rythme répétitif, qui eu le don de le détendre. Il voulait continuer à se rappeler quelques détails, de ci, de là, lui revenant vaguement par instant, violemment par d'autre. Il s'en fichait de mouiller ses joues, de sentir l'eau goutter sur ses genoux. Seule la pensée pouvait être le remède à sa blessure, aujourd'hui.

Harry Potter passa la journée seul. Assit dans son bureau, la lettre en face de lui, l'objet si précieux dans sa main. Il passa la journée seul, oui, les yeux fixant le vide, perdus dans un océan de souvenirs. Parfois, il semblait sortir de sa torpeur. Il fixait alors l'objet. Mais jamais il ne s'en servit. Il restait là, à penser. A pleurer, aussi. Au cours de ses réflexions, il s'était trouvé une tristesse humide de larme, et même si le flot salé qui coulait sur ses joues n'était pas énorme, il était sans fin. Léger et sans fin. Mais il ne pleurait pas que pour cette triste mort. Il pleurait pour les sombres années de sa vie. C'était pour lui une manière de se recueillir, une dernière fois.

Après des heures sans bouger, Harry finit par se lever. Il était engourdit mais avait cessé de pleurer depuis un long moment. Il se sentait calme. Aussi, alors que le ciel était d'un rouge vermeil et que les rayons les plus brillant du soleil illuminaient le ciel, l'Auror se sentit près. Il serra l'objet dans sa main. Puis, en silence, il ouvrit un petit placard qui était dans le coin de la pièce, discret. Un lumière pâle et argenté glissa sur les murs. Durant un instant, la pièce sembla être un bassin d'eau cristalline transpercée par des rayons dorées. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple bureau illuminé par les derniers rayons du soleil. Harry prit un objet large, circulaire et légèrement creux. Il alla le déposer sur son bureau, puis s'assit en face. L'objet, qui ressemblait fort à une bassine, était remplit à ras bord d'un liquide transparent aux reflets argentés et bleutés. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il flottait à quelque centimètre au dessus du bureau en bois sombre. Harry prit l'objet que lui avait offert Minerva McGonagall, juste avant sa dernière heure. L'objet qu'il avait gardé dans sa main toute la journée. C'était un petit flacon en cristal. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y discerner une forme mouvante, de la même couleur que le contenu de la bassine. Harry se souvint d'un temps où Albus Dumbledore lui avait offert un vif d'or et une énigme. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Cela l'avait empêché de devenir fou, lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour accomplir sa tâche, si dure soit-elle. Aujourd'hui, comme Albus Dumbledore lui avait offert une part de lui-même, Minerva McGonagall lui offrait un souvenir. Et, brusquement, violemment, comme une vague qui vient frapper un récif, la curiosité le saisit. Les mains tremblant d'impatience, il ouvrit le flacon et versa son contenu dans la pensine. Un murmure à peine audible s'engouffra dans la pièce. Fébrile, Harry posa ses mains sur son bureau et approcha son visage de la surface magique. La fraîcheur de la substance lui caressa les joues. Puis le Survivant y plongea la tête.

Il se sentit tomber. Il avait prit l'habitude de s'enfermer dans ses souvenirs, adulte. S'était pour lui un moyen de se retrouver. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas, il ne faisait pas qu'arriver dans un endroit. Il tombait, d'abord. Après une chute assez douce, il se réceptionna un peu durement et atterrit le nez dans... de l'herbe. L'odeur envahie ses narines, plus forte que jamais. Son esprit s'en trouvait presque engourdit. Prudent, il se remit sur pied et inspecta l'endroit. S'était un carré de jardin, dans ce qui semblait être une banlieue. L'endroit lui disait quelque chose, mais ça ne pouvait être cela.

- T'es en retard.

Harry sursauta. Une voix d'enfant venait de l'interpeler. Il se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon. Il était plutôt pâle et assez maigre. Ses vêtements étaient bien trop larges pour lui et il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Des mèches noires et épaisses encadraient son visage et, derrière une paire de lunette ronde et à moitié brisée, de grands yeux verts brillaient d'impatience. Mais le plus surprenant, chez ce petit garçon, était la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Une bouffée d'émotions entrava la poitrine de l'Auror. Il se voyait. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais décidément pas à... ça. A lui.

Il avait cru que le garçon lui parlait, à lui, mais s'était faux. Les yeux verts traversaient le Harry adulte pour regarder derrière lui. Il se retourna. Quelque chose bougea sous le buisson. Un chat en sortit. Il était rayé et gris. Mais, comme l'éclair sur le front du garçon surprenait, ce chat là possédait deux traces autour des yeux, qui lui donnaient un air sage, et surtout l'impression de porter des lunettes. L'animal s'avança, sa queue fouettant joyeusement l'air et ses oreilles dressées à l'affut de tout bruits. Le jeune Harry se laissa tomber sur la couverture végétale. Il se mit à plat ventre et posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes. Quelque chose d'humain et d'amusé brilla dans le regard du chat. Il fit de même, s'allongeant sur le ventre et posant sa petite tête sur ses pattes, tendues devant lui.

C'était un tableau assez étrange et déplacé. Le décors était des plus banals, des plus Moldus, clairement. Tout se ressemblait, et on pouvait presque voir les femmes épier leurs voisins derrière leurs rideaux. Chaque jardin était propre, bien couper, bien arroser. Aucune tâche, rien. On apercevait de grosses voitures reluisantes devant chaque maison. Tout inspirait richesse et égocentrisme. Et pourtant, au milieu de ce décors, il y avait ce petit chat, allongé en face de ce petit garçon. Ce détail donnait un semblant de vie, de liberté à cet endroit. De magie, aussi. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais ce n'était pas gênant. C'était juste doux. La scène semblait insouciante. Légère. Aucun de l'animal ou du garçon ne bougeaient, cependant. Ils échangeaient une joute silencieuse, se fixant sans ciller. Mais c'était un moment si intime qu'il donnait le sourire.

Le chat fut le premier à cligner des paupières. Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage du petit garçon. Mais il n'était pas victorieux.

- T'as fais exprès, hein ? dit-il tout bas. Je sais bien que les chats sont pas obliger de fermer les yeux, je suis pas bête.

L'expression du chat fut si faussement innocente, si humaine, qu'elle aurait fait douter n'importe qui de la vraie nature de l'animale. Mais le garçon se contenta de rire.

- Allez, on recommence ! S'exclama-t-il.

La queue du chat fouetta l'air, amusé. Et pendant de longue minute, ils continuèrent leur jeu, sans se lasser. Mais ce moment de simple bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. L'Auror le savait. Même si le souvenir ne revenait dans sa propre mémoire, complètement effacé par le temps, il se souvenait, en revanche, assez bien de son enfance pour savoir que rien ne se passait « bien ». Et, en effet, un gros garçon arrive dans le jardin. Le jeune Harry se redressa et s'assit dans l'herbe, à côté du chat. L'Auror reconnu son cousin. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se mit à brailler :

- 'Man ! Harry il est encore avec le chat !

Le visage du jeune Harry se pinça. Celui du chat aussi. Une femme sortie de la maison, un seau dans les mains, et rejoignit le gros garçon.

- Qu'est-ce-que nous t'avions dis ? tempêta la tante du pauvre petit sorcier.

- De pas jouer avec le chat, répondit-il platement.

- Et comme d'habitude, tu n'obéis pas ! Quand Vernon saura ça, ce soir, soit sûr que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Elle s'approcha légèrement du chat.

- Allez, oust, fit-elle en secouant une main.

Le chat sembla lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi, reprit la femme en pointant Harry du doigt, retourne dans ton placard ! Tout de suite !

Harry se leva en même temps que le chat. Le mouvement effraya la tante qui envoya le contenu mousseux et mouillé du seau sur le chat. Le jeune Harry fit un bon sur le côté, surprit, mais le chat, lui, ne bougea pas. Il resta de marbre, même lorsque toute l'eau eu finit de lui tomber dessus. Puis, il se redressa. Son dos s'arrondit sous la colère, son poil se hérissa et sa queue gonflât largement. Il gronda, montrant les crocs. Dire que les deux Dursley se mirent à fuir en courant de cet horrible monstre serait un doux euphémisme. La tante Pétunia eu tout de même le temps de lancer un « ton placard ! » avant de disparaître dans la maison, en sécurité. L'Auror vit le petit garçon s'approcher du chat. Il lui caressa la tête, déçu, en murmurant un « désolé », puis disparu à son tour dans la maison. La dernière chose que vit Harry avant de se sentir aspirer hors du souvenir, ce fut le chat, trempé, qui tournait les talons et disparaissait sous les buissons.

Assis à son bureau, Harry souriait. Ainsi, Minerva McGonagall, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une amie, l'avait été depuis toujours. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Il le regrettait, aujourd'hui. Mais il ne voulait pas être mal. Il voulait seulement continuer de savourer ce souvenir si puissant, si intime. Si beau. Il voulait juste... Il voulait juste se rappeler du regard rassurant du chat. Du sourire du petit garçon. Du bonheur qu'offrait une telle vision. De l'idée de n'avoir jamais été vraiment seul, finalement. Toute la tristesse de la journée avait disparu. L'Auror était calme, à présent. Calme, et bien. Si, Minerva McGonagall avait eu une belle vie. Dure, mais belle. Il le savait. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Du moins voulait-il y croire. Et ce présent, il le voyait comme une preuve de cette affirmation. Comme si cette femme – cette amie – voulait le remercier. Le remercier d'avoir réussi. D'avoir pu lui donner, à elle, quelques années de calme. Une vie devenue simple. Juste simple. D'avoir pu oublier, un peu, toute la difficulté, la douleur qu'elle avait pu avoir au cours des années précédents. Juste pouvoir... vivre. Clairement. Se lever en sachant qu'on débute une nouvelle journée, et qu'elle sera bien, parce que plus rien n'est insurmontable. Croiser des gens que l'on aime, leur parler, ou bien juste les saluer. Se sentir léger. C'est ainsi que Minerva McGonagall avait vécu les dernières années de sa vie. Baignant dans un calme agréable.

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. D'un coup de baguette magique, il renvoya la pensine dans son placard, puis il sortit une feuille de parchemin et une plume. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air, puis expira. Doucement. L'esprit vide de toutes sensations, juste emplie d'une légèreté agréable, il eu un sourire. Il trempa sa plume dans une encre verte émeraude, sa favorite. Puis, de sa plus belle écriture, avec un calme bienfaisant, il se mit à écrire.

_Chère Hermione..._


End file.
